Something Blue
by RoseSecret
Summary: Takes place after Flesh and Stone. The doctor takes Amy away in his TARDIS after she makes her decision.


**Author Notes: Okay so this takes place after Amy kisses the Doctor in Flesh and Stone. I don't wanna give away what I have in store, so I won't. Hurumph.**

**Anyways, I do not own Doctor Who or the characters.**

**Enjoy, read and review please!**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Amy Pond and my imaginary friend whisked me away the night before my wedding.<em>

Amy stared at the words she had just written into her journal and immediately tore the page out of the book. She couldn't understand what she was doing back here, on the TARDIS. She should be dancing and having a laugh with Rory at her wedding. An event in time that she was sure would never happen now. She had kissed the doctor and he hadn't kissed her back. Logic told her that she shouldn't be here, traveling through time and space. He should have left her if he didn't want her. It had been what felt like three days since she had kissed him, the night before her marriage to another man. They hadn't spoken since. Every time she went to the control panel of the TARDIS, he would look at her for just a moment and leave. Why did he even bring her if he didn't want to interact with her? She could be living her normal, drab life of a married woman. She could always go back if things didn't work out here. If the doctor decided to cast her out she could always go back to Rory and her boring Earth life. she sighed and silently prayed the doctor wouldn't leave her back there again.

She looked back down at her blank journal, thinking about something to write. Someone had to document the awe of space and time and she was sure it wouldn't be the doctor. Her thoughts easily wandered from categorizing her adventures back to the doctor. She didn't understand him and it was starting to enrage her. Night after night, she thought of him. Even here, as she was traveling with him, she was still the girl waiting for her doctor. As if by a trance, she looked down at the journal and wrote seven distinct words.

* * *

><p>Things with Amelia Pond had become complicated. His sweet little Amelia was supposed to be married and instead, he has taken her away. He felt selfish. With all the wisdom he had acquired in his many years of travel, how could he do something so stupid? He had to take her back, he had to set things right. The facts were all there, but something was stopping him. He was torn and he couldn't even look at sweet Amy's face. He locked himself in the library when she would barge into the controls. He just felt so guilty. He knew whatever she wanted, he would give it to her, but his brain told him he could not kiss her back. Under any circumstances, he could not, would not, tolerate her advances.<p>

The doctor stared at his refection in the TARDIS controls. How could he ever tell his brilliant Pond that she could never step back from this decision? Rory was a thing of her past, something that could never be re-written. By choosing the doctor, she would never show up for her wedding and break the heart of the other man. He couldn't tell her, how could she have known that her kiss had sealed the moment of her wedding to never happen? The pressure of a choice like that seemed too daunting. He couldn't guess why she was so important that the TARDIS wouldn't go back to the night before her wedding, but the facts were there. Amy Pond would never marry Rory Williams. Ever. She could never decide to leave the doctor. The thought of that made him happy, then immediate guilt washed over him. How irresponsible.

He took a step back from the control panel he had been staring at for what seemed like hours. How could he face her asking her to just behave? He knew what she wanted, and he knew that bringing her back into the TARDIS the night before her wedding showed he wanted the same thing. Such a selfish man he had become. Not l giving up one girl. The girl who waited on him all those years ago. She wouldn't just leave him be. Alone for the rest of eternity. He could hear noises coming from her bedroom. She was talking, to whom he didn't have the faintest clue. He thought of staying where he was, but his curiosity got the best of him. It always did. He crept close to the bedroom door, but the wood was still strong enough to muffle her voice. He had a sudden urge to know what was happening behind that door, he needed to know. As soft as he could, he pushed the door open. There she was. Perfect, fiery Amelia, asleep on the bed, calling for him.

"doctor…doctor….doctor."

He sighed. Nothing would ever be put right between them. He should have left her there to marry Rory, a normal human male. That seemed like the right thing to do. He sat at her desk as she continued to call his name. Leaving her all those years ago had really taken a toll on her subconscious he guessed. Nothing would ever be the same with Amy Pond on board. He looked down at the journal sitting open on her desk and smiled at the words written in the middle of the blank page. He knew, suddenly what he had to do. Make the most of his mistake. He knew she could never go back to the moment before her wedding when she had made up her mind to change her future, but she didn't.

'don't tell her' his mind whispered, and he was quick to agree. He bounded out of the chair as quickly as he could and dashed out of the room. He would show Amy Pond the universe and they would travel for a very very long time. And there was nothing either one of them could do about it.

His mind wandered back to the words written in her loopy handwriting,

_"I'm in love with the impossble man."_


End file.
